


【杰北京】有缘人随便康康

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 3P预警, M/M, 【杰北/杰我/不仲】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 【杰北/杰我/不仲】随缘产物3P预警！！！请多注意！！！雷的请自行退出！！！
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Kyomoto Taiga, Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Kyomoto Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【杰北京】有缘人随便康康

**Author's Note:**

> 【杰北/杰我/不仲】  
> 随缘产物  
> 3P预警！！！  
> 请多注意！！！  
> 雷的请自行退出！！！

杰西回到家里的时候发现两只小猫又在闹别扭，小白猫躲在特地装修的练歌房里练习，另一只小黑猫泡了一杯茶，正坐在客厅沙发上看书。

把两只小猫捉进卧室里，杰西问发生了什么，明明早上我出门前还聊的挺好。  
北斗反驳，才没有！我们只是都在和杰西你搭话罢了。  
大我立刻附和，确实。  
杰西看着两人你一句我一句极力证明他俩就是真不仲的样子，不禁失笑，好好好，你们是不仲。

决定用惯常的方法解决今天又闹别扭的不仲，杰西把两个人推到床上，“你们先玩，我去洗个澡。”

两个人坐起来，一脸不满地看着杰西走进浴室，直到听见依稀传来的水声，大我眼珠转了转，决定先发制人，干脆地把北斗压倒，伸手扒掉北斗的衣服。

“…喂！京本！”

看见身上的人没有停止动作的打算，北斗也不甘示弱，不一会儿两个人就赤裸裸地滚在了一起。

“感情很好嘛。”杰西走出浴室时，看到的就是被北斗抱在怀里的大我，面色通红，下身被两根手指插得汁液四溅，说不出话来。

杰西笑眯眯地走回床边，弯下腰吻上北斗的唇，“北斗做得很好哦。”不忘伸手握住大我的性器上下撸动。

“明明是我先压倒北斗的…！嗯…”听见杰西的表扬，大我赶紧一脸不服气地抗议，趁着两人吻得忘情，抓住机会从北斗怀里逃出来。

“那我也给大我一点奖励吧哈哈哈。”杰西贴上大我的脸颊，响亮地亲了一口。

“什么嘛…！”大我这时突然有点不好意思起来，害羞地挪到北斗身后，把北斗往杰西怀里推。

杰西接住北斗，暗示性地把北斗的手拉到自己腰间，北斗顺势拉下杰西围在腰间的浴巾，亲吻上杰西半硬起来的性器，小猫似的舔舐起来。

大我此时打算着将刚才北斗对他做的事情如数奉还，小心地探入一根手指，熟稔地按上敏感点，北斗的腰瞬间软了下去，北斗回头无奈地用眼神谴责大我，却换来第二根手指的深入。

“唔…！”杰西拉回北斗，把性器重新塞回北斗柔软温暖的口腔，开始慢慢抽动起来，大我也不甘示弱，手上的进出也愈发快速，北斗受不住似的全身微微颤抖，肌肤染上情欲的粉红，双手无意识地扣紧了床沿，呼吸越发炽热。

杰西一个深插之后缓慢抽出自己的物事，上面还坠着拉成银丝的涎液，龟头顶着北斗的唇细细地描画着轮廓，北斗伸出舌头时不时轻轻地舔着铃口。

而后杰西上了床倚靠在床头，大我依然使坏地把失神的北斗丢进杰西怀里，杰西抱住北斗面对面坐着，调整好姿势从正面进入了北斗，刚才被大我扩张的甬道热情地欢迎着杰西，杰西毫不客气地用力顶弄着北斗的敏感点，北斗把头埋进杰西的肩窝里忍耐着没顶的快感。

大我凑上来把自己的唇送给杰西，双目交视，杰西看到大我眼里狡黠的目光便心下了然，把北斗的双腿又撑开了些，大我趁机又摸索着北斗被不断进出的穴口。

“你们…！够了…进不去的…啊！”北斗察觉到大我的动作，却来不及阻止，被撑得满涨的穴道被强硬地塞进了两根修长的手指，杰西和大我同时动作起来，每次进出都同时碾过那块脆弱的软肉，逼得北斗没有办法，眼里迷迷蒙蒙的泪水不断滑下，杰西感受到耳边传来北斗小声的抽泣，顿时腰部使上了更大的力气，想再多欺负一些这只小黑猫。

在两人的双重围攻下，北斗很快便缴械投降，浓稠的体液飞溅在胸膛、小腹间，北斗无力地撑起身体，让杰西坚硬的性器脱离自己，平躺在床上默默平复着呼吸。

大我仍然不依不饶，爬进北斗双腿间，低下头沿着白浊的痕迹一路向上吻去，灼热的气息喷在光滑的肌肤上，让北斗不禁起了一些鸡皮疙瘩，最后停在胸膛上，细细密密地啃咬着北斗的乳尖，不应期难耐的感觉让北斗想逃离大我的掌控，得找个办法转移他的注意力才行。

下意识寻找杰西的帮助，双手攀上大我浑圆紧致的臀瓣，左右一分露出粉嫩的穴口，刚才流出的淫液还未干，反射出一片亮晶晶，杰西会意，向前一送把自己埋进了大我的体内。

“呜啊！…杰西！你怎么都不说一声的……嗯…太大了……啊…”猝不及防地被塞进了一个大家伙，大我惊得身体一弹，但奈何北斗紧紧地锢住了他，只能接受杰西大力的撞击，大我的性器随着动作一下一下地在北斗坚实的腹肌上摩擦。

杰西看着眼前毫无防备的小白猫，不由得伸手大力摩挲白皙的脊背，附身下去沿着脊椎亲吻，处处留下自己的印记。

“痛……真是的…！”大我泄愤似的咬上北斗的嘴唇，却被北斗反客为主，舌头不容拒绝地攻略城池，一寸寸地探索大我柔嫩的口腔，肺中的空气都要被北斗掠夺一般，窒息般的快感让大我欲罢不能。杰西越来越快的抽插撞得大我不断向前，北斗明白这是杰西快要到了，伸手握住大我的硬物套弄。

杰西低沉的喘息就在耳边，最后一记深插让大我感觉自己要被顶破了，一股股热流在自己身体的最深处翻滚，自己被烫得也泄在了北斗手中，懒得转身便直接重重地趴在北斗的身上。

“喂…！你好重啊京本。”北斗吐槽着大我，却温柔地示意杰西退出后，帮助大我躺好，小心地盖上了被子。

“不闹别扭了就好。”杰西给了两只小猫一个吻。

“才没有闹别扭！我们就是不仲而已。”两人一起吐槽杰西。

“行行行，你们说的都对。”杰西赶紧投降。

“不要睡着了哦，待会要去清理的。”北斗嘱咐大我道。

“唔…都怪杰西射在里面了，我不管，你们要负责。”

“好啦，知道啦，北斗也一起来吧！”杰西深感责任，还不忘拉北斗下水。

“…唔，好吧，不过我只是怕杰西弄不好而已，才没有别的意思的。”北斗勉为其难地答应。

**Author's Note:**

> 杰西原本是个霸道总裁  
> 到后面越来越像个工具人  
> 怎么会这样  
> 【我怎么老是在搞黄  
> 疑惑


End file.
